


Die to My Blade

by rudehao



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ (Band) Are Pirates, ATEEZ - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Captain Yunho, First Mate Mingi, Historical Fantasy, M/M, Pirates AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 11:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudehao/pseuds/rudehao
Summary: Utopia is a vast ocean of scamming witches and warlocks, crime ridden pirates, and evil magic.Jeong Yunho, captain of the most dominating ship and crew, is too fixated on his love to notice a betrayal just under his nose. A warlock has stowed away on his ship portraying the young work-seeker, Kang Yeosang. Yeosang's orders were to infiltrate on behalf of his own captain. To get rid of the most dominating pirates of Utopia's waters.





	Die to My Blade

**Author's Note:**

> hi! enjoy my first ateez oneshot. a different, longer ateez fic is in the works, so please stay posted on my acc for more ateez if u like my stuff i guess :))

Captain Jeong Yunho scanned the deck of the ship. Nothing but bodies on the ground, either heaving for breath, bleeding out or already dead. No one unfamiliar in sight. But too many faces he knows. And far too many missing.

"Mingi!" He shouts over the roaring wind and the rough waves crashing against the sides of the vessel. "Song Mingi!"

His eyes fly over the crew again. He runs back and forth, looking for Mingi and trying to remember who else was missing. There were a mere 43 in his crew; he's only counted 41 bodies. His crew is small but they're all he needs. They've conquered the waters of Utopia with this number. Who needs more people? It makes it easier to account for them all. His heart beats faster. He doesn't care how many died; he'll just get more. But Mingi isn't here. He's the only one that matters to Yunho.

The bright sun becomes covered by a large, grey cloud. Where did that come from? How did it appear so fast? Yunho stares at the cloud, knowing it's about to slam buckets of rain down on them any second. There's only one way that big of a storm could have showed up so quickly: a warlock. He must have also caused the crew to break out into the fight that killed half of them.

How did a warlock get on his boat?

"Song Mingi!" He cries out again, his voice disappearing in the crash of thunder. He runs to his quartermaster Hongjoong, who is leaning at the stern, holding his hand to his knee that's bleeding.

"Where is he? Mingi?" He orders. "_Where is he?"_

Hongjoong shakes his head. "Have you looked in the quarters? He could be treating someone-"

"He would have heard me when I called if he was in the quarters!" Yunho shuts him down. A stupid answer. When did Hongjoong become so dimwitted? He must have gotten a punch to the head in addition to the slice on his knee.

He storms away, making a quick stop to poke his head into the bridge but finding nothing except the dead body of his navigator, San. The only option left is the crow's nest, or else he's lost in the sea. The thought sickens him. He peers up into the sky, to the top of the mast to try and see if someone had taken refuge there. His eyesight isn't weak, and he focuses on the head of someone that could only be Mingi. His hair is the smokey grey colour that Yunho knows all too well (he'd pushed Mingi into the kitchen and he'd fallen into a bag of flour; Mingi found he quite liked the colour it turned his dark hair). 

"Song Mingi!" Yunho bellows into the air for what seems like the millionth time. His first mate's head doesn't turn to the sound. In fact, he doesn't move _at all_. How is he standing so still atop the crow's nest in this weather? The rain has began to spit down. The deck is becoming slippery with a mix of blood, rain and seawater.

He's relieved Mingi is safe, but is still uneasy about the deadly brawl that just concluded, and the random weather. He believed it to be a warlock, but there wasn't anyone on his ship with the powers from hell. He's had the same crew for years, with only one new recruit...

The realization dawns on him. He counted 41 of 43. Mingi was at the top of the mast, meaning there was another missing. The new recruit, Kang Yeosang.

Yunho curses himself for being so blind. So distracted with Mingi that he didn't notice Yeosang's demonic tendencies as he slipped right under his nose.

This begs the question, where is the bastard? Did he fall into the sea during the crew's quarrel? Is he among the bodies, his face too bloodied to be recognized? He shouts to his crew to get below deck to clean themselves up and avoid the storm. He'll deal with Yeosang.

"Captain!" Hongjoong's voice barely carries over the brewing storm. Yunho turns to his quartermaster, who's halfway down the ladder into the quarters, pointing at the crow's nest. Yunho looks back at Mingi, horrified.

He's leaped off the platform and is floating through the air. It would have been a beautiful sight, had Yunho not known what this meant. Yeosang was still here _somewhere._ And he's taken control of Yunho's first mate and lover.

Mingi sets his feet on the wet planks of the deck, just 2 meters away from Yunho. His heart drops when Mingi raises his head. Even through the now pouring rain, Yunho can see that Mingi's eyes were glowing purple. The colour of Utopia's dark magic.

"Mingi," Yunho breathes heavily, "Can you hear me?"

He takes a step forward, his hand reaching out towards the first mate.

"You don't have to listen to him," Yunho says. Mingi's hard expression doesn't stir. He doesn't acknowledge his words at all, instead choosing the glare into Yunho's eyes. The purple glow is hypnotizing, but Yunho manages to pull his eyes away.

Mingi then speaks. But it isn't his voice. It's the innocent boy who begged for work on Yunho's ship just weeks before, except there isn't a trace of humbleness. The words are laced with poison. Kang Yeosang's devilish spell.

"You made it too easy."

"Leave him alone, Yeosang," Yunho demands, looking into the sky for the warlock. 

"Oh, no. That wouldn't be as fun, now would it?" Mingi's lips don't move this time, and Yunho can feel the aura emitting from behind him. He spins on his heel, slipping in the wetness for a moment before grabbing his balance back. Yeosang is standing there, wearing a wicked grin, hands glowing that damned purple hue. 

"Let him go," Yunho spits, "Or I'll cut your arms off and throw you to the sea."

Yeosang's smile grows wider at his threat. "You think you'll win that simply, _Captain?"_

Yunho hears the sword being unsheathed before it's coming at him, so he's able to dodge the long jab. Mingi has missed, but lands swiftly on his knees, using the slick deck to his advantage to spin back to his feet. Yunho's heart aches when he sees the hunger in Mingi's purple eyes. This isn't right. Mingi has never given him a look that wasn't full of stars. 

"Mingi," Yunho says in the voice he's reserved for his lover, "Fight it. Fight his influence." He's unsheathing his own sword now, gripping it so tightly the fingernails that are digging into his palm feel like they might draw blood.

"He can't hear you," Yeosang points out, now floating behind the first mate. "As far as he knows, he's asleep in _your bed_."

Yunho's breath hitches. 

"You're mad!" He snaps at the warlock. 

"You can't possibly think I wouldn't find out?" Yeosang laughs, "I know every little thing about this ship. About this crew. Killing you all was going to be fun anyhow, but after learning the captain and his first mate... queer for each other." The awe in his voice makes Yunho's head spin. How could he have known... did the rest of them know too? Were they plotting against them as well?

"You-You're mad!" Yunho shouts again, too flustered to think properly.

"And you, too fixated on your agenda with my pawn, didn't notice as I slipped onto your crew. Didn't see as I snuck into your quarters at night, only to witness the fearless, terrifying captain touching another man. If all of Utopia knew... Would you still be the king of the seas?" Yeosang's words are like knives, cutting deeper and deeper into Yunho's heart. The infamous Captain Jeong Yunho is going to lose.

"So why don't you just control me instead?" Yunho asks, readying his blade before him, "Why not toss me off the crow's nest into the water?"

"Like I said," Yeosang sighs, "It wouldn't be as much fun."

Mingi launches at him, but Yunho is faster. He blocks the sword with his own, pushing the first mate off of him then stepping back. Mingi slashes forward again, his movements far sloppier than normal. It isn't hard to deflect; he and Mingi dueled rather often. He knows his partners tactics better than anyone else. There isn't anyway he can lose this.

He sees the opening in Mingi's step and takes the opportunity, tucking his foot under and pulling his legs out from under him. Mingi's body slams onto the deck, head banging on the wood. Yunho flinches but knows he'll be okay. 

He looks to Yeosang, who is applauding from meters above. 

"I'm impressed, Captain." He says, "But don't be fooled."

At that, Yunho feels the blade driven through his shoulder. He falls forward, his chin slicing on the bloodied metal now sticking through his chest.

He'd let his guard down. 

He falls, his knees slamming on the deck. He howls as Mingi pulls the sword out of his back. He can barely keep his head up to watch his first mate walk around to stand in between him and Yeosang. He pulls his neck backward to look at Mingi. 

"Please, Mingi," He coughs, blood splattering from his mouth, "Fight it, my love."

_He sees it._ He watches the purple glow from his eyes blink back to normal, multiple times. Mingi is there. He _is_ battling back.

Yeosang says something but Yunho doesn't hear it. The shock of the wound is now hitting him. His eyes are clenched shut as he tries to handle the pain. The rain is still pounding hard. 

"Listen to me!" Yeosang bellows, breaking Yunho out of his trance. He opens his eyes again to see Mingi's boots in his vision. He's facing the warlock. His sword drops, clanging onto the wood. 

"I won't."

Yunho feels like he's taken a breath of fresh air when he hears Mingi's real voice. The rasp is so familiar he lets himself sink further to the floor. Mingi will protect him. Mingi is the best swordsmen Yunho's ever met.

"Useless pawn," Yeosang says lightly. Yunho watches from his place on the deck as the warlock glides to them, dodges Mingi's fist and takes hold of the abandoned sword. He lifts it in the air and distracts Mingi by slicing it across the back of his knee. He's too fast to stop. His magic is too strong.

Yunho tries to move, to fight back. He pushes himself onto all fours before lifting up a knee. Yeosang is above him, sword in hand.

"Just as I said. You made it too easy," He says.

He glides the edge across Yunho's throat swiftly, and laughs as the blood begins to run down his neck.

"Yunho!" Mingi wails into the storm, bounding for Yeosang. But the warlock dissipates into the rain, gone with the wind. 

The captain falls to his back, choking on the metallic taste of sheer hate in his mouth. He's lost.

"Yunho, _Captain..._" Mingi falls onto his knees before his lover, leaning him onto the rim of the boat at the bow. "I did this... I-"

"Shut up," Yunho chokes out, "Shut up, please."

"I'll get Hongjoong- I'll get San-"

"He killed them."

He points to the body hanging off the mast; Hongjoong is caught by the neck in the ropes. Yeosang must have seen him.

Mingi loses his breath at the sight. He then shakes it all away, turning back to Yunho. He places his hands at his neck and chest, trying to stop the bleeding.

"You're going to be fine, love..." He mutters, trying to give his captain a positive smile.

Yunho slumps further down. He knows what's going to happen. The rain has stopped. The sun is peeking through the dark clouds.

"Mingi," He says, his voice barely audible. "Look at me."

The deep brown eyes of his first mate meet his, beautiful and wide with fear. 

"My love for you is as deep as Utopia's seas..." He sighs.

"Don't say these things, Captain, you're going to be fine-"

"And I will love you until the edges of the ocean."

"Jeong Yunho... I'll follow you to the depths," Mingi cries. The sun breaks through the clouds and it makes the first mate's eyes glimmer.

"You would?" Yunho asks.

"I will." He picks up his sword, crimson with layers of Yunho's blood. He holds it over his heart. "I will for you."

"Mingi, stop-" Yunho tries to reach out but the shock holds him back.

Mingi drives the blade through. The breath he releases is heartbreaking. He slides the sword back out, throws it overboard and with his last ounce of ability, he throws his body over Yunho's, holding onto his lover tight.

"You're insane," Yunho mutters, feeling tears being to trail down his cheeks. Mingi is hovering over him, his beautiful smile wracked with the familiar red liquid.

"If you die to my blade, I will as well."

Yunho can feel Mingi's lips on his but everything is fading away.

He doesn't mind anymore. Let him die here, with his love at his mouth and in his arms, on the ship he adores at the sea he will sink to the bottom of.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
ig: @rudehao  
twt: @rudeha_o  
tumblr: pixelated-planets


End file.
